ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Paranormal Season Nine
Paranormal Season Nine is the ninth season of Paranormal. It deals with the aftermath of the falling angels. It also aired on the CW It aired in 2014-2015 Cast * Wes Bentley as Adam Barnes- 23/23 * Paul Wesley as Ethan Barnes / Ezekiel- 23/23 8/23 * Misha Collins as Gabriel- 11/23 Recurring * Mark A Sheppard as Crowley- 9/23 * Tahmoh Penikett as Ezekiel- 6/23 * Alaina Huffman and Anna Gavin as Abaddon- 6/23 * Curtis Armstrong as Metatron- 5/23 * Osric Chau as Kevin Tran- 4/23 * Erica Carroll as Hannah- 3/23 * Jason Statham as Bartholomew- 2/23 * Kim Rhodes as Jody Mills- 2/23 * Danielle Kremeniuk as Ingrid- 2/23 * Norman Reedus as Cain- 1/23 * Julian Richings as Death- 1/23 * Hugh Laurie as Mitch Johnson- 1/23 * Richard Speight Jr. as Castiel- 1/23 * Felicia Day as Charlie Bradbury- 1/23 Episodes #"I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here"- Ethan Barnes (Paul Wesley) is dying from the events of the previous season. He dreams that he's talking with his brother Adam (Wes Bentley) , who is trying to convince him to fight to live, and their late friend Mitch Johnson (Hugh Laurie) , who is trying to convince him to let go and die. Ethan decides to follow "Mitch's" and crosses paths with Death himself (Julian Richings) again. Death explains that he has come to pay Ethan the honor of reaping him personally, and Ethan agrees to go with him so long as his death is permanent this time in attempt to prevent the suffering and death his and Adam's resurrections have caused in the past. Meanwhile, the archangel Gabriel (Misha Collins) has been turned into a human. He meets another angel, who is later revealed to have plans to possess him, as the body she is in now is deteriorating due to its inability to contain her. Gabriel kills her to prevent her going through with her threat of disclosing his location to other angels, who seek revenge on him for locking them out of Heaven. Not knowing this, an increasingly desperate Adam prays to angels for help in saving Ethan's life ; this causes them to come attack Adam . However, one angel, Ezekiel (Tahmoh Penikett), has come to answer Adam's prayers. Due to the extensive damage wrought on Ethan's body , he finds that he is unable to heal Ethan with a touch as angels normally can. As he has been injured in the fall from Heaven, he suggest that he possess Ethan so he can heal him from the inside while at the same time healing himself. Adam agrees to this, and Ezekiel takes on Adam's form to talk to Ethan in his head, using Adam's appearance and ambiguous wording to trick Ethan into letting Ezekiel possess him. With Adam's agreement, Ezekiel erases Ethan's memory of the event and stays hidden in Ethan while secretly healing him. #"Devil May Care"- Adam and Ethan take the captive King of Hell Crowley (Mark A. Sheppard) to the Men of Letters bunker to try to get the locations of all the demons on Earth from him. Meanwhile, his demonic rival Abaddon (Alaina Huffman) starts a movement to take over Hell. With the help of three demons that take soldiers as hosts, Abaddon captures two hunters and uses them to lure Adam and Ethan into a trap outside Eugene, Oregon. Ezekiel briefly takes control of Ethan and kills the three demons, causing Abaddon to flee. Ethan continues to be unaware of his possession, as Ezekiel made it look like Adam killed the demons. The Barnes' prophet ally Kevin Tran (Osric Chau) searches for a way to reverse Metatron's spell and kill Abaddon. He confronts Crowley, who claims that Kevin's mother Linda isn't dead. Kevin tries to leave the bunker to find Linda himself, but Adam convinces him not to go by telling him that he's family and that even if his mother is alive, she is as good as dead. #"I'm No Angel"- An angel faction led by Bart (Patrick Wilson), uses an internet preacher to encourage devout people to agree to being possessed by the multitude of fallen angels now wandering the earth. Bart is also actively hunting for Gabriel , who is out on his own and struggling to find any stable shelter and food. Increasingly desperate, Gabriel meets April Mercer (Shannon Lucio), who offers him food, takes him into her home, and tends to him, leading to them making love. The morning after, however, April reveals herself to be a rogue reaper hired by Bart to find him. After torturing Gabriel for information on Metatron, she kills him when Adam and Ethan arrive to rescue him. Adam kills her in retribution and has Ezekiel resurrect Gabriel , lying to the others by saying that he had tricked April into resurrecting Gabriel before he killed her. Gabriel is relieved to finally have a place to stay at the bunker with his friends, but Ezekiel, fearing that Gabriel will draw angry angels to them, forces Adam to kick Gabriel out. #"Slumber Party"- In 1936, Dorothy (Ellen Page) of The Wizard of Oz fame captures the Wicked Witch of the West (Maya Massar) and brings her to the Men of Letters bunker. Unable to find a way to kill her, Dorothy traps herself and the Witch inside a jar. In the present, Adam and Ethan discover that the bunker's map table is connected to an ancient computer. They call in their tech-savvy friend Charlie Bradbury (Felicia Day) in the hopes that she can rewire the computer to track the fallen angels, but while they're in the room containing the computer, Adam accidentally releases Dorothy and the Witch. The four hunters work together to stop the Witch's plan to use a key to Oz somewhere in the bunker to bring her minions in Oz to the human world. Adam recognizes the key from his sorting through the bunker's artifacts, but the Witch takes advantage of his knowledge to steal it for herself and begin opening the door to Oz. The witch kills Charlie but Adam forces Ezekiel to bring her back , still hiding everything from Ethan. She puts Ethan and Adam under her control to find the girls and kill them. Charlie figures out that the Oz books held clues from Man of Letters L. Frank Baum to Dorothy—his daughter—on how to defeat the Witch. After Charlie stabs the Witch to death using the pointed heel of the ruby slippers—thus freeing Adam and Ethan from the Witch's control—Dorothy uses the key to return to Oz and free it from the evil forces. Charlie takes her up on her invitation to go with her, as she has been longing for fantastical adventures of that kind ever since she became a hunter. #"Dog Adam Afternoon"- A taxidermist (Forbes Angus) in Enid, Oklahoma is constricted to death by a man with snake-like traits, and a shelter worker (Kris Neufeld) is killed by the same man but now with cat-like traits after eating a cat whole. Adam and Ethan investigate and find the taxidermist's dog, The Colonel, who witnessed both murders. Adam casts a spell that allows him to communicate with animals but causes him to take on dog-like traits. They question The Colonel (voiced by Al Rodrigo) and various other animals, discovering that the killer is a man named Chef Leo (Steve Valentine) who is using shamanism to take on the traits of various animals by eating them. Chef Leo attacks and mortally wounds Ethan, but Ethan quickly recovers due to Ezekiel healing him. Chef Leo witnesses this and captures Ethan. Chef Leo has been trying to find a way to cure his cancer by gaining the abilities of different animals, and now he hopes to acquire Ethan's healing power by eating him. Adam calls a pack of dogs to maul Chef Leo to death. Adam takes The Colonel to a new home with loving owners and the spell wears off, returning Adam to normal. #"Heaven Can't Wait"- Four people mysteriously combust in Rexburg, Idaho, where Gabriel is working as a sales associate at a gas station. He calls Adam, who leaves Ethan and Kevin at the bunker doing research, to investigate with Gabriel. They visit the crime scene of the newest victim, and Gabriel recognizes it as the work of a Rit Zien, a class of angel healers who are able to mercy-kill mortally wounded angels. Unable to differentiate between the temporary and permanent pains of humans, the Rit Zien has been killing those suffering from any distress. Gabriel leaves the investigation to go to his boss's house, thinking she'd asked him for a date, but finds that she'd actually wanted him to babysit her infant daughter. There, Gabriel l is attacked by the Rit Zien angel Ephraim (Ashton Holmes), who heard his inner pain and is there to kill him. With Adam's assistance, Gabriel kills the Rit Zien instead. Adam then leaves Gabriel to his normal life. At the bunker, Kevin is only able to translate the angel tablet into an obscure form of cuneiform. Ethan and Kevin make a deal with Crowley: in exchange for allowing him to contact Abaddon with a blood spell, he will translate the tablet for them. After communicating with Abaddon and having her tell him that she has seized control of Hell and is stamping out all his work and followers to remove his influence, a subdued Crowley translates the tablet for Ethan and Kevin and tells them that Metatron's spell is irreversible. Later, Ethan catches Crowley injecting himself with Kevin's blood for an unknown reason. #"Bad Boys"- Adam gets a call from Sonny (Ralph Fiennes), an old friend who runs a reform school in Hurleyville, New York, asking for his help when a man is mysteriously killed at the school. Ethan learns that Adam (Cody Christian in flashbacks) spent two months at the school in 1996 after he got caught stealing food. Instead of it being a hard time for Adam , he enjoyed it and flourished, along the way having his first romance with a girl named Robin (Sarah Desjardins). On the night of a school dance, Adam's father returned to take him back home and, despite Sonny's offer to let him stay permanently, Adam elects to leave to reunite with Ethan (Hunter Dillon in flashbacks). In the present, Adam meets up with Robin (Erin Karpluk) again, though she initially pretends not to recognize him out of hurt that he had abandoned her without a word back then. They eventually patch things up. Adam and Ethan go to the reform school, where they talk with a boy named Timmy (Sean Michael Kyer), whose mother is a ghost who has been protecting him from perceived threats at the cost of going murderously insane from being tied to Earth. She tries to kill Ethan, Adam and Robin, but is stopped by Timmy with Adam's encouragement. Timmy tells his mother to move on and she listens to her son, returning to her normal self as she departs. #"Rock And An Iron Place"- Suspecting that the mysterious disappearances she is investigating in Hartford, South Dakota, are linked to the paranormal, due to unusual reports she is getting, Sheriff Jody Mills (Kim Rhodes) calls in Adam and Ethan to help her with the case. Adam and Ethan realize that the victims all belong to the same church chastity group and so go undercover as new members to continue investigating. Adam discovers that the group councilor, Suzy Lee (Susie Abromeit), is one of his favorite porn stars; unhappy with her old life, she has quit the porn industry and is trying to turn over a new leaf. Wooing her with his genuine admiration for her and her work, he seduces her at the same time that Ethan and Sheriff Mills realize that the people taken are members of the chastity group who have broken their vows of chastity. Before Ethan and Sheriff Mills can get to them, Adam and Suzy are kidnapped and imprisoned in an old fallout shelter where the rest of the victims are being kept (save one who has already been taken away). Adam manages to call Ethan and though the call cuts out quickly, the sound of a train whistle in the background clues Ethan and Sheriff Mills in to Adam's location. hey also deduce that they are dealing with the goddess Vesta (Lindy Booth), who has been posing as a member of the chastity group to select her victims. Sheriff Mills manages to kill Vesta and she, Adam, and Ethan (who breaks free of confinement) rescue the surviving victims. However, Ethan remains troubled by Vesta's words about him barely being kept alive. Seeing his brother's distress, Adam is about to tell him the truth, but Ezekiel reemerges and warns him not to. #"Holy Dread"- A civil war starts between angels working for Bart and angels working for Malachi, an anarchist, both of whom want to rule the fallen angels, which will end in disaster. Adam and Ethan initially investigate with Gabriel , but Ezekiel makes Adam send Gabriel away. Desperate, Gabriel prays for help and is met by an angel named Muriel who is neutral in the war. Gabriel convinces her to hear him out and she explains what she knows, but he is captured by Malachi and another angel named Theo who were tracking Muriel. Malachi tortures Gabriel for information on Metatron, killing Muriel to try to force him to tell him what he knows. He reveals that many angels died in the Fall from Heaven, including Ezekiel. Malachi leaves Gabriel alone with Theo who wants to defect to Metatron's side. Gabriel tricks Theo into releasing him, then steals his grace, turning him back into an archangel and at least partially restoring his powers. After escaping, Gabriel calls Adam to warn him about "Ezekiel." At the same time, Metatron (Curtis Armstrong) meets with "Ezekiel," who is revealed to actually be Gadreel, the appointed guardian of the Garden of Eden until he let Lucifer in and fell into disgrace in the eyes of the Heavenly Host. He was imprisoned in Heaven's dungeon for not stopping Lucifer and was only released by the Fall. Metatron, having grown bored with his solitary rule of Heaven, proposes working together to restore Heaven with angels that they like. Gadreel is initially reluctant, but agrees and is given orders by Metatron to kill Kevin to prove his allegiance. After learning the truth from Gabriel, Adam uses a sigil to knock Gadreel out so that he can tell Ethan the truth, but "Ethan" knocks him out and reveals himself to really be Gadreel, having altered the sigil so it gave him control rather than Ethan. Gadreel kills Kevin and leaves, taking with him the angel and demon tablets, but leaves Adam alive to mourn the loss of Kevin and Ethan. #"Road Trip"- Metatron orders Gadreel to carry out two more murders, including an old friend of Gadreel's (Jude Law). Though Gadreel hesitates to kill his friend, he goes through with it in the end. Back at the bunker, Gabriel informs Adam that Crowley can bypass the angel and help them talk directly with Ethan , who can then cast Gadreel out. After they find and capture Gadreel, he proves immune to Crowley's methods of torture so Adam reluctantly agrees to allow Crowley to possess Ethan to communicate with him directly. With Crowley's encouragement, Ethan manages to expel Gadreel who repossesses his old vessel to continue his work for Metatron. Abaddon, having tracked them down, arrives and Crowley stays behind to hold her off while Adam, Ethan, and Gabriel escape. Crowley tells Abaddon that rather than the bloody battle between the two of them she has been anticipating, they are in the middle of a "campaign" to win the hearts of their demonic subjects for rulership of Hell. He then leaves before Abaddon can attack him. Meanwhile, it is discovered that Gadreel has restored enough of Ethan's health that Gabriel can take over healing him through conventional means. Adam tells Ethan that he is going to hunt Gadreel alone as he believes that he causes too much hurt to those around him. Hurt by Adam's trickery, Ethan tells him that Gadreel is not their problem, but refuses to elaborate, instead bidding Adam to go. #"First Born"- Crowley approaches Adam for help with finding the First Blade, the only known weapon that can kill Abaddon. Following clues, Adam and Crowley discover that Adam's father had once worked with a hunter named Tara who spent years searching for he Blade. Finding Tara, they cast a locator spell she found that leads them to the "retired" demon Cain (Timothy Omundson), who had trained—and then killed—all the other Knights of Hell except Abaddon, who had escaped his wrath. Cain refuses to help them, even letting in a group of other demons to fight Adam and Crowley, who kill them. Cain reveals that he wants revenge on Abaddon, as she murdered his wife, but is unable to exact it himself because he is bound by his promise to his wife not to kill anymore. Cain also reveals that the spell led them to him because his Mark (the brand Lucifer marked him with when he turned him into a demon) is the source of the Blade's power and he can transfer it to someone worthy. Despite Cain's warnings of an unknown but terrible cost, Adam agrees to bear the Mark so that he can kill Abaddon. Cain asks for Adam to kill him after killing Abaddon and sends him and Crowley to safety as he single-handedly defeats a swarm of demons that arrived to kill them. Having picked up on Crowley giving himself away in small but tell-tale ways, Adam confronts Crowley on having been deceiving and manipulating him all along, including having allowed Tara to be questioned, tortured, and killed by demons so that they would find him and Adam and Adam could prove himself worthy to Cain for the Mark. However, Adam can't retaliate against Crowley yet because he still needs Crowley to retrieve the First Blade from the bottom of the ocean. Running parallel to this plot is Ethan and Gabriel's attempts to harvest the part of Gadreel's grace that is still inside Ethan so that they can use it to track the angel. Removing the grace causes Ethan to start reverting into the state he was before Gadreel possessed him, but Ethan refuses to let him stop until they get all the grace they need, even if it means his death. Due to his own brief humanity, Gabriel empathizes with Ethan's desire to make up for the people who've died from the choices he, Adam, and Ethan have made, but refuses to risk killing Ethan, instead stopping and finishing healing Ethan and eliminating the last of the grace. The spell turns out to be unsuccessful because they didn't get enough grace. Gabriel leaves to track Metatron, who he believes holds the key to fixing everything. 12. Jagged Teeth"- After Garth (DJ Qualls) is hit by a car after mutilating a cow in Grantsburg, Wisconsin, Adam and Ethan arrive separately to investigate where their friend has been for months. Claiming to remember nothing, Garth escapes the hospital and Adam and Ethan follow him to discover that Garth is married to a werewolf and is now one himself after being bitten six months before on a hunt. Garth insists that he and his pack don't harm humans and peacefully coexist. While Ethan is more willing to trust Garth, Adam isn't after his long disappearance and due to his suspicious nature. As everything seems to be fine, Ethan and Adam are lured into a trap by the local sheriff who is also a werewolf and are forced to kill him when he attacks. Looking for Garth, Ethan finds him and his wife Bess missing and is kidnapped by a few members of the pack while Adam finds out that they worship Fenris and believe that when Ragnarok comes, they will rule over mankind. The wife of the minister plans to murder Garth and Bess and frame Ethan and Adam to goad the rest of the pack who is willing to live in peace into action, but Adam arrives and kills the three werewolves running the plot. In the aftermath, Garth offers to return to hunting using his new werewolf powers to help, but Adam tells him to enjoy his new life, having realized that all werewolves aren't so bad. Adam tries to make up with Ethan who agrees to return to hunting with Adam, but doesn't fully trust him anymore. 13. "The Purge"- - Adam finds a case in Stillwater, Minnesota where a 316 pound man was killed in his car and was 98 pounds afterwards. Thinking witchcraft, Adam and Ethan investigate, leading them to weird suction marks on the man and another victim. After finding the same mark on a personal trainer, Adam and Ethan go undercover at a nearby health spa where people mysteriously lose a lot of weight very fast. While tasting the spa's pudding, Adam gets drugged by roofies and they realize the spa's owner is a monster after Adam catches her eating refrigerated fat. At the same time Ethan and Adam confront the woman, Maritza, her brother Alonzo kills her husband after he confronts him about the murders. Maritza explains she and Alonzo are Pishtaco, Peruvian parasitic monsters that feed on fat. Maritza set up the spa to harmlessly feed on human fat from her customers without harming anyone, but her brother wasn't content with that and wanted to feed on people until death. Tracking down Alonzo, Ethan and Adam kill him and pass it off as a psycho serial killer to the police. Although Adam wants to kill Maritza too, Ethan TBA 14. "Captives"- To Adam and Ethan's surprise, they are visited by Kevin's ghost; since his death, he has been trapped in the veil between worlds because spirits have been barred from Heaven by Metatron. Kevin has learned that his mother's alive and asks them to rescue her. Adam and Ethan locate Linda (Lauren Tom) in a storage facility in Wichita, Kansas, but are captured by a demon there in the guise of a storage facility employee who is working for Crowley and keeping Linda prisoner. The three manage to break free and Linda gets the satisfaction of killing the demon herself. She is reunited with Kevin's ghost and, despite the risks, decides to take him home with her. Before they leave, Kevin asks Ethan and Adam to set aside their issues. Despite promising him they will, they go back to ignoring each other when he's gone. Meanwhile, Gabriel is captured by Bartholomew, revealed to be a former subordinate of his who wants Gabriel to ally with him to unite all of the angels. However, Gabriel doesn't agree with Bartholomew's savage ways and wants to bring an end to the in-fighting he's causing. In a fight, Gabriel is forced to kill him in self-defense. Afterwards, some of Bartholomew's followers approach Gabriel to join him in his way of doing things. 15. "#THINMAN"- In Springdale, Washington, a teenage girl taking pictures of herself is killed in her own bedroom by what appears to be Thinman (a pastiche of Slender Man), some kind of monster that appears in various videos and pictures of unnatural deaths. Adam and Ethan find their old ghost hunting rivals Ed and Harry of the Ghostfacers are also there investigating, collecting more stories on Thinman. Adam and Ethan are confused because the deaths don't seem related to the paranormal and the pictures seem faked, but then Thinman is caught on-camera murdering a diner manager. After Harry himself narrowly escapes Thinman, Ed confesses that he had invented Thinman to keep Harry from leaving to lead a normal life as their old teammates had, a revelation that infuriates the other man. Ethan and Adam are taken captive by the local deputy, who reveals that he and his psychopathic partner-in-crime, a busboy who had killed his boss the diner manager and the girl for petty reasons, have been using Thinman as a cover to go on a killing spree, disguising themselves as Thinman and staging the murders as paranormal occurrences to make it seem that Thinman is real in order to feed the legend. They plan to have "Thinman" kill Adam and Ethan next , but when Ed and Harry arrive, they get distracted, allowing Adam and Ethan to break free and fight back; in the ensuing struggle, Adam kills the busboy and Harry is forced to kill the deputy to save Ed. Adam then covers up their involvement by staging the scene so it looks like the killers killed each other. At the end of the episode, Harry refuses to forgive Ed for his deception and leaves the Ghostfacers and Ed behind for good. 16. "Blade Runners"- Crowley is addicted to human blood, but after the demon he uses to get it betrays him to Abaddon, he calls in Adam and Ethan. Crowley, Adam, and Ethan team up to locate the First Blade which has passed among various owners since its discovery by an unmanned submarine in the Mariana Trench. Finally, they track the Blade to a rogue Man of Letters named Cuthbert Sinclair (Matt Damon) Locating his lair, Adam and Ethan learn that Magnus is a collector of creatures and rare objects such as the Blade and as he needs Adam to use the Blade, he imprisons him and sends Ethan away. Ethan and Crowley manage to get back in, but Ethan is captured. Crowley frees Adam who kills Magnus with the First Blade, after which Ethan realizes the Blade is having a strange effect on Adam. Crowley then takes the Blade as he doesn't trust Ethan and Adam not to kill him and will only give it back to them once they have tracked down Abaddon. 17. "Mother's Little Helper"- While Adam TBA 18. "Meta Fiction"- 19. "Alex Annie Alexis Ann"- 20. "Lineages"- 21. "King Of The Damned"- 22. "Stairway To Heaven"- 23. "Do You Believe In Miracles?"- Category:Paranormal Category:Seasons Category:CW Shows Category:Unfinished